Territory
An alliance expands through '''territory. '''Territory is gained through fortresses, flags, and by taking control of Holy Sites. The only way to attack Holy Sites and other alliance's flags or fortresses is by having territory that touches them. When an alliance's territory encompasses the center point of Alliance Resource Points and normal resource points they become property of the alliance. Members can use Territorial Teleports to teleport onto alliance territory even when the alliance does not own the passes between the member's current location and the target location. Alliance Fortresses An alliance needs a center fortress to build flags which expands the alliance's territory. All flags must be connected to either the Center Fortress or Alliance Fortresses, but fortresses can be built alone without touching any existing alliance territory. The first fortress an alliance can build is the Center Fortress, after which up to two Alliance Fortresses can be built. Once you have a center fortress you can build an alliance fortress anywhere in the kingdom as well as in the Lost Kingdom. You need alliance credits to build a fortress which can be gained in a couple of ways: *Alliance Help: When you and your alliance members help your alliance members through "Help" menu in the Alliance section you will gain Alliance Credits *Alliance Technology Donations: When you and your alliance's members donate to your alliance through "Technology" section in Alliance Section your alliance will get Alliance Credits. Once the alliance has enough Alliance Credits, the alliance leader can build a Alliance Center Fortress for the alliance. When a center fortress is done building the alliance will have its first territory. Every fortress can take 2 million troops for building. Any member of the alliance can participate and time reduces with every member. Up to three fortresses can be built. Alliance Resource Points Once an alliance owns a resource point it will start giving the alliance resources which are stored in the storehouse. There are four kinds of Alliance Resource Points: Alliance Cropland, Alliance Logging Camp, Alliance Stone Deposit, and Alliance Gold Deposit. These structures are predefined in the world, as the kingdom evolves no new alliance resource points are made and none disappear. An alliance gains control of an alliance resource point by owning territory whose boundaries encompass the center point of a resource point. The alliance who owns a resource point is listed under "Alliance" when tapping a resource point, this also shows the per hour territory earnings of the resource point. The Storehouse page shows how much total resources the alliance gains per hour per resource type. Note that members get 50% of these values which they can claim in the Alliance Territory page; if the storehouse lists 100k food per hour that means the alliance storehouse grows by 100k food per hour and each member's territory resource earnings for food grows by 50k per hour. Normal Resource Points Normal resource points are Cropland, Woodland, Stone Deposit, Gold Deposit, and Gem Deposit. Alliance members gather 25% faster at normal resource points the alliance owns. Alliance members gathering at normal resource points grants the alliance extra resources into its storehouse. Like alliance resource points, an alliance owns a normal resource point when the center point is encompassed in the boundaries of the alliance territory. Alliance Flags After an alliance has a center fortress flags can be connected to it to expand territory. Flags must be touching alliance territory and cannot be built inside of another alliance's territory. For every ten alliance flags built the maximum member capacity of the alliance grows by one. Alliance Flag Costs (Note: some of these costs include alliance technology - Architecture, so your cost may be ~5% less or more than these values): Category:Alliance